Beast
by True Courage
Summary: Continuation of Beauty. As Belle races to save her husband, she learns that Gaston has taken her children. What of Rumplestiltskin's true goals, and what dark past could have turned him into the Dark One everyone knows today?
1. Chapter 1

xxx

Gold froze as pain seared in his gut. Luvetta stepped back, pulling the bloody knife from his stomach. Gold fell to the ground, sputtering.

"Be-Belle..."

Luvetta stared down at Gold, her eyes cold. It was over. The confusion. The anger. The sorrow. It was all over. Her nightmare was over. Finally she could-

Gold could pinpoint the moment it happened. Her expression became shocked, before changing into one of horror.

"Rumplestiltskin..." she gasped, dropping the knife. She fell to her knees beside him, holding his face I her hands.

"B-belle..."

"Nononononononono!" Belle sobbed. "No you can't leave me! Oh, god, I'm so sorry! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"It-it will b-be alright, B-belle..."

Slowly his vision began to fade into darkness. The last thing he heard was her plea.

"Come back to me!"

Belle sobbed. Oh god, what had she done? How could she have done this to him? She tried to tell herself it was the curse, but somehow that wasn't good enough. What could she do? She was was going to lose him! She couldn't, not now!

Something fell out of his pocket. She looked down as the potion rolled across the floor. The potion...

That's it!

"The well," Belle said firmly. She grabbed the potion and ran. If she brought back magic, he could heal. She ignored the looks of the few she passed, focused on saving her husband. Her real husband.

She just hoped she wasn't too late.

Xxx

"Belle!"

Luvetta stopped, mere feet from the well. She knew that voice. She turned to glare at Gaston, Greg, her tormenter.

The one who actually hurt her.

"Come with me Belle," Gaston said. "I won't let that beast take you again."

"Him? A Beast?" Belle laughed. "He hasn't harmed a single hair on my head. You, you on the other hand. You have raped me. You have beaten me. I would rather die!"

"Belle, it was the curse-"

"You weren't cursed when you raped me," Belle seethed.

"If you don't come with me," Gaston growled. "I won't tell you where Nicole and Nicolas are."

Belle screamed.

"What have you done to them?"

"They're safe, for now," Gaston glowered. "Unless you come with me, they won't be for long."

Belle's hand clenched around the potion.

"Rumplestiltskin will stop you," Belle said firmly.

"He is only a man here," Gaston said. "What could he possibly do to me?"

Belle smirked.

"We'll see."

With that, Belle through the potion into the well, and the land became enveloped with dark purple smoke as magic was brought into the one without.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, some jerk has been reviewing my stuff, and I have to say, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! I mean, come on! If it were just the one review, I'd deal, but not only did you read all of Beauty, he went and read the Beast! Seriously? Constructive criticism is one thing, but that was just dumb. I actually think it's more amusing than I am upset. Dude, like LAME!**

**Sadly, there are people like this all over the internet, and their to cowardly to post under their own account so they do it as a guest. Well, it's gone now at least.**

**Okay, I feel better now. How was that to a response to my fist flame? Probably a pretty bad one. Probably shouldn't have written this after having so much coffee. Oh, well. **

**And this is for the ones who actually read this because they like it!**

Xxx

"Rumplestiltskin!"

The young boy responded to his name. She stood up and hurried to the house. Whatever his father was upset about now, delaying would only make it worse. He walked through the door, only to have himself be kicked back out. The boy wrapped his arms around his stomach as he tried to recover from having the air knocked out of him.

Rumplestiltskin was used to this. No doubt someone had attacked him out in the street for being a coward again. He was drunk. Rumplestiltskin could see that by the almost empty bottle in his hand. He yelled at him about nonsense no one could understand as he beat him ruthlessly, taking out his anger on his innocent child. Rumplestiltskin swore that if he lived to have children, he would never treat them like this monster did. He would love them like he was supposed to.

In the meantime, he shut his eyes and waited for it end.

Xxx

Mr. Gold gasped as he felt the magic pouring into him, waking him form his nightmare. Belle. It had to have been. Quickly he healed himself, sighing as the pain disappeared. He pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his cane. Apparently the magic hadn't healed his leg, and the curse part of being the Dark One was gone as well. All that was left was the power.

Good.

He was about to go look for his wife when his phone began to ring. He wanted to ignore it, but the possibility of it being his Belle drew him to it. He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Rumplestiltskin, thank god!" _Belle sobbed.

"Oh, Belle, where are you? Are you alright?"

"_No! Gaston is after me! He has the twins-"_

The line cut dead, freezing Gold's blood in his veins.

No.

This was not happening.

He pocketed the phone and stormed out of his shop.

He's already lost her twice, he wasn't about to do it again.


	3. Chapter 3

Xxx

"What's wrong with me?" Belle asked. Her voice was barely a whisper, but she knew Rumplestiltskin would hear her. Rumplestiltskin looked over at where she sat next to the fire. He walked over to her and knelt before her, placing a hand on her knee he looked up at her.

"I've seen it happen before. Sometimes when women give birth, they become depressed, beyond what is normal. And sometimes it'll get to the point where they even hate the child. I think that may be what's happening to you, plus everything that's happened and..."

"And...?"  
"I think someone broke into the castle about a week before you gave birth. I think they wore something that aloud them to sneak in unnoticed. I think they did something to you. Whatever it is, I'm having a hard time identifying it. Until I can find out who..."

"Which isn't easy with me around, is it?" Belle said bitterly.

"I'll figure it out, my Belle. But until then... I think I'm going to have to lock the door to the nursery. I'll have a spell cast so that I'll know when something is wrong."

Belle nodded.

"I'll take care of everything," Rumple said. "I promise. Just be patient."

At that moment, Belle wasn't so sure.

xxx

Belle awoke to crying. She knew that voice. She snapped to attention, instantly regretting it. Her head pounded and she groaned. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. She was at least glad that she recognized it. It was the cabin in the woods. She'd been inside once, or at least Luvetta had. The thought of her cursed self made her sick. Regina must have twisted the memory of what Gaston had done and replaced it with Rumple's face.

Now wasn't the time to think about that. She tried to move her hands to find them tied behind her back. She grunted and moved until she could see her children on the bed. It was Nicole who was crying. Oh god, did he hurt her. Belle hissed as she moved across the floor, trying to reach her babies. The door opened and Belle shifted to glare at her kidnapper as he entered the room. She glared at him.

"He'll come. He'll come and then you will wish you were never born."

Gaston glared back at her.

"We'll see."


End file.
